The present application relates to a managing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, information processing systems (so-called server/client systems), which execute various service processes between a managing apparatus such as a server and an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a mobile phone, using a network such as the Internet or a communication network of a mobile phone, have been socially spread. Examples of a service that is provided by the information processing systems may include a settlement service that is related to product purchasing.
Further, in recent years, information processing apparatuses, such as a PC or a mobile phone, have become multifunctional, and functions of the information processing apparatuses are realized by connection of various devices or mounting of the device functions. For example, when the information processing apparatus has a reader/writer function (function of subjectively transmitting a carrier), the information processing apparatus can communicate with an information processing terminal such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) card in a non-contact manner, using a magnetic field (carrier) having a specific frequency of, for example, 13.56 MHz.
Accordingly, when the information processing apparatus has a reader/writer function, a user of the information processing apparatus can use electronic money stored in an information processing terminal to enjoy various services, such as settlement services, which are provided by a managing apparatus.
A technique where a management information processing apparatus (server) manages a device (or mounted device) connected to an information processing apparatus (client) in a server/client system (information processing system) has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-344021 discloses a technique where a management information processing apparatus (server) manages a device connected to an information processing apparatus (client) and a device connected to one information processing apparatus (client) is shared with another information processing apparatus (client).